


Tag, You're IT

by Koogl001



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dark, F/M, Horror, Nightmares, Pennywise the dancing fuck, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Romance, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koogl001/pseuds/Koogl001
Summary: There is nowhere to run, no place to hide. And when he finds youTag, You're IT





	Tag, You're IT

It was dark. So dark I couldn’t see past the tip of my nose. It wouldn’t make any difference if I closed my eyes whatsoever. But even the fact I had no idea where I was, or where I was going didn’t stop me from running. Running for my life. Cutting thru the darkness like a blade, my legs scratched bottom to top, probably leaving a small trail of blood behind me. But I didn’t care. No, I couldn’t care. Not at the moment. I had to run. I had to hide. If I don’t, IT will get me.  
“You know, tag is one of my favorite games~ “  
A growl sounded so close to me, I could feel the metallic sweet breath of whatever it was that was playing with me like a cat plays with mouse on the back of my neck.  
“And I am not known for losing~ ”  
Something grabbed my ankle. With my arms outstretched before me I was ready to brace myself from an impact. However, instead of feeling a dull pain from the fall, I was embraced by softness. A bed…? Yes, it seems like I fell on a bed. I was stuck. My body wouldn’t move. My arms, my legs, I couldn’t even tilt my head. It felt like a heavy layer was placed over my whole body. No matter how much I willed myself to lift a finger, open my mouth, blink, nothing worked.  
“Told you, I NEVER lose. Now, now, doesn’t a winner get a prize?”  
Two yellowish unblinking eyes stared into my soul, swirling from yellow to orange from time to time. A claw-like finger, illuminated by the light of those haunting orgs, reached for my neck, squeezing firmly but not enough to cut my air supply. My breathing quickened, sweat forming on my palms, which were still unable to move as I willed them to push away the now slowly approaching face of that… THING.  
“Ah, but Pennywise! I have no prize for you, nothing to offer!”  
Its now even higher pitched voice mimicked mine in mockery. Rough lips brushing sensually against my collar bone. A small gasp left my lips as something sharp dragged across my shoulder.  
“Oh, but don’t you worry, sweet cheeks! I got just the right thing on my mind. My prize, my sweet prize~”  
Its mouth opened, those rough yet to the touch pleasant lips enveloping around the ride of my neck. Something I could only imagine was its tongue swiftly searched the sensitive area of my neck, exploring its new territory before retreating.  
“From now on, my little cupcake.”  
Its fingers interlocking with the strands of my hair, yanking back, exposing my shoulder better to it.  
“From now on, you are MINE!”  
It bit down, inserting its sharp needles of a teeth into my soft flesh.  
\-----  
My upper body jerked forward on my bed. Breathing hectically, eyes searched for any sight of danger within my room, but there was none to be found.  
“Fucking nightmares.”  
I stood up and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Looking in the mirror, I spotted two things that were NOT supposed to be there. First, a red bite mark on my neck. Second, a red balloon floating behind me, not falling nor rising, with the words printed on it:

“Tag, You’re IT.”


End file.
